An Old Creation
by I-would-make-a-good-DALEK
Summary: In Salado Texas, an actual Freddy Forbear's Pizza was built to honor Scott Cawthon's great achievements in the gaming industry. But after a mother gets her hand bit off trying to prove to her kid that the monster under his bed wasn't real. Sam and Dean have to figure out who or what are causing some robots to go bump in the night.


**Disclaimer: This story won't be in the official Fnaf Universe. The fan fiction that you are about to read is inspired heavily by the hit fan game ( The Joy Of Creation ) but it won't take place in that universe ether. This is a completely different universe with Scott Cawthon being 80 years old and the games forgotten. So basically this takes place in the Supernatural Universe. Also i have pretty much seen up to season 6 so don't be negative if there is any false continuity, it will just be a simple job with Sam, Dean and the Impala. But you probably want to stop reading the disclaimer and start reading the fanfiction so here we go...**

It was a relatively normal day in Dallas Texas, hot, humid, and everyone walking around outside with their red hot melting faces. Our dynamic duo was in the nearby Waffle House across the street from a hardware store in a rusty condition. This diner was just like any diner our famous hunters visit, a bar, tables and that one broken juice box that nobody uses, but that didn't stop the music from playing. The employees just installed a crappy radio. The song playing was [Walking On Sunshine]. Sam and Dean were sitting in a booth near the broken down radio.

"God i'm sick of this song, at every diner we went to this past week, this same freaking song played at least once" Dean said in his grouchy tone of voice.

"Come on Dean, this song can make anyone happy, it helps me find some positives in the pain filled job we have" Sam Replied.

"Well then i guess that song can make anyone happy but me" Dean replied. A brief moment later, an older sassy looking woman came to the booth asking what the brothers wanted to order. She had blonde hair tied up into a hair net. Her face had way too much makeup as an attempt to mask her aging wrinkly skin. She was just plain ugly.

"Yeah, I'll have the bacon cheeseburger." Dean Ordered. The woman then looked at Sam.

"And what would you like today dear?" The Woman asked.

"Yeah, I'll just have a waffle." Sam ordered. The woman took their orders and then strolled toward the kitchen. There was a brief moment of none of the brothers talking and then Dean broke the silence.

"Yo Sam, can you get me the paper? Dean requested.

"Sure thing" Sam replied. He then got up, walked over to the newspaper stack and casually grabbed a paper. Sam gave the paper to Dean and not much happened until the food arrived. Even after Sam was eating his waffle, Dean just kept reading on while taking a quick break to take a bite out of his burger. A while later, Dean finally found an interesting headline.

 **Child Sees Mother's Hand Bit off from Monster**

"Basically this kid says there is a giant golden bear with sharp teeth under his bed, so when his mom wanted to prove that there wasn't, she reached her hand under the bed and then Chomp, blood everywhere" Dean explained

"Sound interesting, where did it happen?" Sam asked.

"Salado, Texas, it's in this same state" Dean replied.

"Do you think it's legit?" Sam asked.

"Well it is definitely worth checking out." Dean answered. He then reached into his pocket to grab a 20 to signify that they were about to leave.

"Ok let's go, I don't want to listen to this crappy music any longer" Dean commented. The two brothers strolled out of the Waffle House and up to the Impala in the searing 102 degree heat. Once they got up to the car, Dean was unpleasantly surprised to find a big white piece bird poop right smack in the middle of the windshield .

"Ah Shit" Dean cursed.

"You shouldn't have parked under a tree man" Sam remarked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Just get in the damn car Sam" Dean replied in an annoyed tone. The Duo got into the Impala and without saying anything, Dean turned his favorite playlist on shuffle. [Walking On Sunshine] was the first song to play.

"Sam, did you fuck with my playlist? I told you if you did that you would get an ass kicking right?" Dean scolded.

"I know, but it was so worth it" Sam replied while laughing.

"Okay, laugh it up sweetheart but just know that you have just started a war. By the way, how did you know that I hated this song before today?" Dean asked.

"Dude, you complained about it at every diner we went to for the past week" Sam explained. Dean changed the song to ThunderStruck and then checked his mirrors. ACDC was starting to improve Dean's mood. He then drove out of the nearly empty parking lot onto the street leading to their next adventure.


End file.
